SER O NO SER
by MissMic
Summary: Tras volver de la muerte, el Caballero del Fénix decide alejarse de sus compañeros y de Saaori para seguir su camino en solitario. Seiya intentará averiguar porqué. YAOI.


_**Algunas aclaraciones previas**_

_Hace algún tiempo, durante mi paso por uno de tantos foros, alguien me pidió, como regalo de Navidad, un relato Ikki-Seiya. Confieso que inicialmente me quedé en blanco, ya que el personaje de Seiya en el anime no me gusta especialmente, ni tampoco encuentro en su historia ningún punto de partida plausible que dé pie a meterlo en una relación hombre-hombre; y cosas de la vida, fue justamente esa reflexión la que me dio la clave de la historia._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><strong>SER O NO SER<strong>

-Seiya, gracias por venir.

Me acerqué al tipo que acababa de hacerme tan caluroso recibimiento y le extendí la mano, que estrechó con brevedad, como si le resultara incómoda hasta aquella pequeña manifestación de cordialidad. Su breve nota citándome en el parque me había sorprendido, pero ni se me había pasado por la cabeza no acudir, aunque esperaba encontrarle de mejor humor; inocente por mi parte, supongo, dadas las circunstancias. Suspiré; en fin, el tono había sido seco, pero tratándose de quien se trataba debía reconocer que era un buen comienzo: no me había partido la cara nada más verme. Cualquiera diría que no tendría lógica citar a una persona para pedirle ayuda y abrirle la cabeza en cuanto llegara, pero aprendí hace años que la lógica tenía poco que ver cuando se trataba de Ikki. Siempre había tenido un humor borrascoso, pero al menos cuando éramos chiquillos tenía una enorme dosis de ternura para compartir con nosotros; sin embargo volvió muy cambiado de su entrenamiento, y no me refiero sólo a que regresó en el bando contrario. Aunque al final se unió de nuevo a la causa correcta, nunca volvió a ser el mismo, como demostraba lo ocurrido la víspera. ¿Marcharse y ser un Caballero solitario? ¿Qué era eso? Sabía que mis compañeros, que no entrenaron en el rígido sistema militar del Santuario, no acababan de cobrar conciencia de que éramos un ejército, pero lo de Ikki rayaba en lo absurdo. Y para colmo Saaori había fortalecido esa decisión estúpida ordenándole que no la tomara, lo que probablemente había eliminado cualquier posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Un gruñido me sacó de mis pensamientos; me di cuenta de que tardaba demasiado en contestar, impacientándole, y eso no era bueno, así que me apresuré a contestarle.

-Podías haber elegido un sitio donde al menos pudiéramos comer algo –le dije; de haberme estado dirigiendo a cualquier otra persona hubiera parecido poco educado responder así a su agradecimiento, pero él se hubiera sentido incómodo de haber reaccionado yo de otra manera.

Chascó la lengua y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación.

-Hay un local cerca de aquí donde hacen un buen ramen. Vamos, te invito.

-Gracias.

-Cierra la boca.

Así era Ikki. Por más que hiciera un día estupendo y estuviéramos paseando por uno de los parques más bonitos de la ciudad, los nubarrones grises nunca se apartaban de su cabeza. Nunca conocí a otra persona capaz de hacer que una invitación a comer sonara como un insulto, pero supongo que eso era parte de lo que le hacía especial. Caminé unos pasos detrás de él hasta que volvió a refunfuñar.

-¿Quieres ponerte a mi altura? Me pone nervioso que me mires la espalda.

Lo que en el idioma de Ikki significaba que el tema del que quería hablar le preocupaba los bastante como para querer abordarlo lo antes posible. Así que apreté el paso hasta que quedamos caminando a la par, y cuando no dio muestras de decir nada le señalé un estanque a lo lejos.

-¡Mira… patos! ¿Sabes que si les echas jabón de lavar los platos se hunden en el agua? No pueden mantenerse a flote.

Me miró como si fuera idiota.

-Si has conseguido ese dato por experiencia propia, no quiero saberlo –me espetó. –No he venido a hablar de patos, ¿sabes?

Objetivo conseguido. Ikki siempre había sido corto de palabras, y desde que ganó su armadura a veces parecía hasta que se había olvidado de cómo se hablaba; cuando algo le carcomía por dentro era incapaz de sacarlo, y por eso era importante ayudarle a hacerlo. Decirle un par de tonterías o hacer alguna payasada normalmente funcionaba, primero se ponía a protestar y luego ya tomaba impulso para entrar en materia.

-Ya imagino. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo estatus, ¿no?

Me miró como si quisiera matarme, pero al final debió de pensar que no había sido un sarcasmo porque me contestó con normalidad.

-No creo que sea bueno para nadie que yo esté tan cerca de vosotros. Me pone nervioso que haya tanta gente a mi alrededor.

¿Tanta gente? Supuse que para Ikki cinco personas eran toda una multitud, y una vez más no pude dejar de preguntarme qué infierno había vivido durante su entrenamiento mientras todos los demás trabajábamos por conseguir la armadura sólo por complacer a nuestros amados maestros; Ikki no se había esforzado por aquel motivo sino por simple afán de superación personal, y también probablemente por amor a su hermano, y a mis ojos eso le convertía en el Caballero más íntegro de todos.

Aunque él me hubiera arrancado la lengua si se lo hubiera dicho, claro.

De hecho tenía ganas de gresca, porque su tono había sido provocador, casi invitándome a llevarle la contraria. Pero no quise entrar en ese juego ni me molesté en entrar en valoraciones sobre su elección; estaba hecha y sabía que discutir con Ikki era perder el tiempo. Lo había sido desde que éramos unos críos; la verdad era que cuando tomaba una decisión, la opinión de los demás le importaba un bledo. Desde luego, no podía negar que era Leo.

-¿Y cómo piensas apañártelas para estar en contacto con nosotros? –le pregunté por tanto, sin responder a su pequeño reto; supe que era lo adecuado cuando sus hombros se relajaron un poco, lo que era todo un logro- Estaría bien que vinieran tiempos de paz, pero ¿sabes?, lo dudo, y necesitaremos contar contigo.

Me miró de una manera extraña antes de responder; y fue curioso, porque normalmente era capaz de interpretarle bastante bien, pero en esa ocasión no supe a qué atenerme.

-Por eso te he llamado.

Me señaló un punto en la acera de enfrente: el local de ramen. A través de la cristalera vi que era pequeño, con una barra y tres mesas, pero incluso desde donde estábamos ya olía estupendamente, y las vistas al parque eran estupendas. El sitio resultaba acogedor a pesar de su absoluta funcionalidad: totalmente blanco y carente de adornos, con las ollas enormes de metal a la vista para que pudiéramos admirar la habilidad del cocinero. Me apresuré hacia allí, atravesé el dosel de tela con los caracteres de bienvenida pintados en él y me senté en la barra, completamente cubierta con la carta del menú; mi estómago rugió al leer la increíble variedad de caldos que ofrecían.

-¡Ahhh, me muero de hambre!

-Dos –pidió Ikki, maestro en concisión donde los haya; luego me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a una de las mesas, lo que me dio idea de que el tema que quería hablar era delicado para él.

-Bueno, pues tú dirás.

No contesto; echó mano del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y sacó un cigarrillo; me sorprendió la desenvoltura con que lo encendía y le daba una calada, y sospeché que llevaba tiempo fumando. No era difícil saber porqué lo había ocultado; sólo había en el mundo una persona cuya opinión le importara a Ikki.

-Si tu hermano te viera fumar le daría un patatús.

-Por eso no quiero estar en contacto con él –contestó, con una indiferencia que sin duda estaba muy lejos de sentir- Se preocupa demasiado, si supiera dónde estoy lo tendría siempre encima intentando convencerme de que volviera.

-¿No crees que le subestimas? Shun te adora, pero precisamente por eso respetaría tu decisión.

Guardó silencio unos momentos, fumando con aquel estilo callejero que, tuve que reconocerlo, le quedaba de maravilla. Si le hubiera llevado la contraria en cualquier otro tema probablemente hubiera acabado con la cabeza dentro de la olla de ramen, pero tratándose de su hermano sabía que Ikki me escucharía. Y no tardó en asentir.

-Ya lo sé. –contestó, con un ligero deje de suficiencia; Ikki nunca cambiaría, siempre necesitaría estar un paso por delante- Pero sería un sufrimiento para él. Además…

Titubéo. Al parecer llegábamos al centro de la cuestión, y debía ser algo relacionado con sus sentimientos, porque parecía costarle mucho expresarlo. El cocinero interrumpió el momento de tensión llamándonos desde la barra; Ikki apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se levantó, visiblemente aliviado. Pagó la comida y volvió a la mesa con un cuenco enorme en cada mano.

-¡Que aproveche! –exclamé, partiendo los palillos por la juntura.

-Que aproveche.

Comimos un rato en silencio; estaba muy rico, y disfrutar de la comida daba tiempo a Ikki para organizar sus pensamientos. Cuando supuse que ya se habría aclarado un poco, retomé la palabra.

-¡Está muy rico!

-La verdad es que sí –asintió.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes? No me puedo quejar de la interrupción porque la comida es deliciosa, pero tampoco me quiero quedar sin saberlo.

El pensar que no me había dado cuenta de su titubeo le relajó visiblemente. Pobre Ikki, era mucho más predecible de lo que él mismo pensaba, pero con un poco de buena intención era muy fácil de tratar. Siempre fue un buen amigo, y nunca me importó adaptarme a todas las complejidades que lo caracterizaban; me gustaba verle a gusto, tranquilo.

-Que si mi hermano estuviera en contacto conmigo, acabaría sintiéndose obligado a apartarse del grupo también.

Asentí y me metí en la boca un montón de fideos para evitar la tentación de hablar demasiado pronto. El viejo Ikki… podía parecer un bruto sin remedio, pero tenía una sensibilidad fuera de lo común para entender las relaciones humanas. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa, pero ahora que Ikki me lo había puesto delante de las narices me daba cuenta de que Shun apenas hubiera aguantado un mes con nosotros antes de correr detrás de su hermano; y eso hubiera sido su final, ya que al contrario que Ikki, Shun necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas la compañía de sus amigos.

-Tienes toda la razón –le dije con la boca llena, procurando quitarle importancia a sus palabras; Ikki detestaba las solemnidades- Lo mejor es que no sepa dónde estás durante un tiempo.

-Tampoco es que piense desaparecer para siempre.

-Claro que no.

Me miró con aire de sospecha.

-¿Me estás dando la razón?

-Sí, porque la tienes. –dejé los palillos sobre el borde del cuenco y le encaré de frente, un poco más serio que hasta entonces- Sé que quieres vivir alejado de la Fundación Kido, pero en ningún momento he pensado que quisieras romper toda relación con nosotros. Somos amigos, al fin y al cabo.

-Sí, bueno… -rezongó, removiendo el ramen.

-No seas antipático. No te vas a poner enfermo por reconocerlo de vez en cuando, hombre.

Me obsequió con una de esas sonrisas suyas nada frecuentes, y se frotó la nuca con un gesto de incomodidad.

-Ya. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas. Pero tienes razón, somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Y otra vez me miró de aquella manera extraña, dejándome una vez más sin saber qué decirle más que lo obvio.

-Claro.

Asintió y se encogió de hombros; me dio la impresión de que dejaba algo de lado, pero como no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba no supe ayudarle a que lo soltara. Hubiera jurado ver una cierta decepción en su expresión, pero no pude estar seguro porque enseguida atacó de nuevo su comida.

-Te daré mi teléfono y mi dirección –me dijo, también con la boca llena- Si pasa cualquier cosa, lo que sea, llámame de inmediato.

-Pierde cuidado.

-Vale.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio; al parecer estaba todo dicho, pero algo me decía que Ikki tenía alguna cosa más en mente. En cuanto yo acabé de comer, él se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si no has terminado!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No quiero más. Pensaba que podíamos caminar un rato.

Me obligué a no decir nada en absoluto, incluso a no mostrar la menor sorpresa ante una propuesta absolutamente inesperada viniendo de quien venía. Me limité a levantarme y salir del local en dirección al parque; nos paramos en el semáforo y me quedé mirando los cuervos posados sobre la barra.

-¡Mira, Ikki! –le señalé a los pájaros.

Me puso cara de pocos amigos, pero los miró. Un par de ellos llevaban almendras en el pico, y cuando se puso en rojo para los coches echaron a volar y las dejaron caer en la carretera. Cruzamos y nos volvimos a mirarlos desde el otro lado de la calle; el semáforo se puso en verde, los coches pisaron las almendras y en cuanto la luz volvió al rojo y los coches se pararon, los cuervos las recogieron, ya peladas. Me reí.

-¡Qué listos son!

-Aprenden deprisa.

Echó a caminar otra vez, con las manos en los bolsillos, y me apresuré a ponerme a su altura. Aún hacía un día precioso, y a Ikki seguía pareciendo importarle un comino. Llegamos al estanque de los patos y nos paramos allí; él se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el agua sin verla en realidad.

-Ikki… -empecé.

-No quiero oír hablar de patos –me advirtió.

-No iba a decir eso –protesté- Te iba a decir que me dieras tu número antes de que se nos olvide.

Respingó.

-¡Ah, sí…! Claro. Toma –sacó un papelito arrugado del bolsillo y me lo alargó; le eché un vistazo y silbé, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Te vas del país?

-Por ahora sí. Necesito moverme un poco, Japón me resulta un poco cargante; creo que en Shanghai me sentiré algo más libre, y no es difícil venir desde allí si es que hago falta.

Me resultó curioso en un principio, porque era raro que Ikki eligiera una ciudad tan llena de gente, tan cosmopolita, pero al pensarlo dos veces le vi una cierta lógica; al fin y al cabo para nosotros no solía ser fácil pasar desapercibidos, y si lo que Ikki quería era anonimato, no le sería difícil conseguirlo confundiéndose entre una gran multitud.

-Podías haberle pedido a Shiryu que te diera clases de chino.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye –me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y me atrajo hacia él; fue un gesto violento que me tomó por sorpresa, y no supe cómo reaccionar- Sabrás cuidar de mi hermano, ¿no?

El viejo Ikki y su manera encantadora de pedir favores.

-Que sí, hombre, deja de preocuparte...

Supuse que me soltaría, pero no lo hizo. Se me quedó mirando otra vez con aquella expresión tan rara, y se me secó la boca; de repente me sentí muy incómodo. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que entre ellas hubieran cabido tres folios, cinco, pero probablemente no seis, y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos como si hubiera decidido continuar conmigo lo que había dejado en el cuenco de ramen. Fue absurdo, pero en aquel momento sólo se me ocurrió pensar que yo estaba enamorado de Saaori, muy enamorado, locamente enamorado, y me lo repetí una y otra vez hasta que yo mismo no supe porqué insistía tanto; y también pensé en Esmeralda, la novia que Ikki había tenido durante su estancia en la Isla de la Muerte, y tampoco supe porqué pensar en ella y en el papel que había ocupado en el corazón del Fénix me llenaba de alivio y a la vez de una extraña sensación de desencanto. Entonces él me soltó, me agarró la cara y sus pulgares me rozaron la boca; se me paró el corazón y por un momento creí que iba a besarme, allí, en el parque, delante de todo el mundo, y de repente supe a qué se había referido con lo de sentirse más libre en Shanghai. No quise empujarle porque no era mi intención herirle, pero deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me soltara, que no nos dejara en ridículo a los dos, que no me hiciera dar un espectáculo tan mal visto en la sociedad japonesa.

Pero a la vez quise, también con todas mis fuerzas, que no me soltara.

Sin embargo él debió de notar algo porque sí me soltó, zarandeándome la cabeza como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde el principio.

-No estoy seguro. ¡Es que eres un desastre!

Parpadeé y tardé varios segundos en comprender que se refería a Shun.

-Bueno, yo… -por una vez me había quedado sin palabras frente a él, y me sentí tan avergonzado como si estuviera desnudo en medio del parque, porque supe que él sabía perfectamente a qué se debía aquella reacción tan inusual en mí.

-No te esfuerces –suspiró, volviendo a clavar la vista en el agua- Ya lo sé. Las cosas son como tienen que ser.

Era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentir una cierta sensación de vacío al pensar en cómo eran. No le contesté; no tenía nada que añadir. Apoyé la espalda en la barandilla del estanque y miré al cielo, como si las nubes que lo cruzaban a ratos fueran la cosa más interesante de la creación.

-¿Sabes? –me dijo- Ya sé que no soy un tío fácil de llevar, y no creas que no me doy cuenta de que los demás se esfuerzan por aceptar mi carácter, incluso mi hermano; les estoy agradecido por ello, pero resulta muy cansado. Imagino que para ellos también.

-Lo hacen con gusto –le contradije, volviéndome a mirarlo –Te aprecian lo bastante como para eso y para más.

-Lo sé –contestó, con calma- Me aprecian y me aceptan. Pero tú nunca has hecho eso: tú no te esfuerzas para aceptarme, tú simplemente me comprendes.

Asentí, porque él tenía razón, aunque no por eso dejé de sorprenderme; siempre había sabido que entre todos yo era quien más facilidad tenía para acercarse a Ikki, porque su manera de ser no me resultaba incómoda y me era fácil amoldarme a él. Pero pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta de que yo cuidaba mi manera de actuar para hacerle sentir a gusto; creía que él había dado por sentado que aquello era algo natural, algo que surgía porque simplemente nos adaptábamos bien. Estúpido por mi parte; debí haberme dado cuenta que alguien tan perceptivo como Ikki se habría percatado de ello desde el primer momento. Por suerte no parecía molesto sino agradecido, algo poco habitual en él; y también triste. Muy triste, y la emoción se me contagió de repente. Porque entendí qué era lo que finalmente le había llevado a alejarse de nosotros y me sentí muy mal, muy culpable, y también decepcionado, con la sensación de estar dejando escapar algo muy importante.

Pero las cosas estaban bien como estaban, ¿verdad?

Como si supiera que no había nada más que decir, Ikki le dio la espalda al estanque.

-Tengo que irme –me dijo- Mi avión sale dentro de unas horas y tengo que hacer el equipaje.

Pero no se fue. Se me quedó mirando otra vez durante varios segundos y supe que una sola palabra mía cambiaría todos sus planes, que le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaran los otros compañeros en particular y los japoneses en general porque lo único que le importaba eran sus propias decisiones, porque si las tomaba las llevaba a término por encima de cualquier opinión que no fuera la suya, sólo que aquella no podía tomarla solo y por eso esperaba a que yo dijera algo. Y lo hice.

-Buen viaje.

Por un momento hubiera podido jurar que algo se apagó en sus ojos, pero en un solo segundo su expresión había recuperado tan completamente su ironía y su dureza habituales que dudé de lo que había creído ver durante los últimos minutos. Me dedicó un saludo con la mano y se alejó sin decir una palabra más; lo miré mientras su silueta se perdía entre la gente que paseaba y seguí mirando en aquella dirección mucho tiempo después de que hubiera desaparecido de mi vista.

Nunca sabré qué hubiera hecho yo de haber sido el Fénix algo más claro. Nunca sabré qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera dicho otra cosa en vez de adiós, ni cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haber llevado adelante aquella locura. De hecho, ni siquiera sabré nunca si de verdad ocurrió o si fueron sólo imaginaciones mías, aunque prefiero pensar lo segundo; es lo más fácil para todos. Ser o no ser, esta es la cuestión, dijo el poeta.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Ser o negarse a ser: ésta, y ninguna otra, es la verdadera cuestión.

**20 de Enero de 2008**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS: <strong>_

_-Ya sé que lo habitual en este tipo de fics es meter contundentes "itadakimasu!", "oniichan", "niisan" y "arigato" en los diálogos, pero nunca he entendido porqué los personajes dicen palabras sueltas en japonés si se supone que toda la conversación es en ese idioma... _

_-El ramen es un plato tradicional japonés que consiste en una sopa de fideos de trigo sazonada con salsa de soja y acompañada con carne de cerdo, pescado, verduras, tofu o miso. Es el equivalente japonés a nuestras fast-foods.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS: <strong>_

_-En primer lugar quiero dar un millón de gracias a mis beta-readers, Hyocam y R. A los revisores siempre les toca el trabajo sucio, pero Hyocam no sólo no se queja sino que hasta parece hacerlo con gusto; gracias por ser tan buena actriz -) En cuanto a R, gracias por el increíble esfuerzo de robarle un cuarto de hora al estudio para leer mi trabajo; sé lo mucho que te cuesta y por eso lo valoro tanto._

_-Y en segundo lugar, gracias de nuevo a R por soportar con la paciencia que hubiera podido mostrar el mismo Mü de Aries mi implacable tercer grado sobre su viaje a Japón, sobre los parques, sobre la mentalidad japonesa acerca de la homosexualidad, sobre las relaciones con otros países, y hasta sobre los puestos de ramen. Siempre he pensado que la investigación era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre un fic compulsivo y un fic trabajado, pero nunca una investigación había sido tan cómoda de realizar. Gracias por eso... y por los datos sobre zoología urbana._

_-Y a vosotros, como siempre, gracias por leer. ^^_


End file.
